A Sunny Ass Day in New Holland
by Bave123
Summary: It was a sunny ass day, and Victor is pissed as FUCK. Comment bitches!


IT WAS A SUNNY ASS DAY IN NEW HOLLAND. "God, damn motha fuckah!" Victor shouted as he woke up and saw the sunshine through the window. "This is not the day for sunshine, my dog just died yesterday. God should make it storm and rain like it oughta be!" Victor scowled at the sun's rays and quickly covered up his face with his gay ass blanket. "Victor, get yo ass outta bed!" his mother called out from downstairs. Victor got his skinny ass out of bed very slowly, and went downstairs to have some breakfast. "Hell no, waffles again?" he said, poking his food with his fork. "I thought that's what you said dumbass" his mom muttered. "No good, skinny ass son….oughta get some friends….." she kept muttered to herself.

Soon after Victor was dropped off at New Holland Elementary, where he saw all of his weird ass depressed mother fucking classmates hanging out at the front entrance. He soon started hearing the conversations they were having when he walked towards the front doors. "Havth you seen that youtube video, Shit Egyptians Say?" Nassor said to the shorter people in front of him. "It's so accurate, my sister actually does make videos online on how to do a Hijab tutorial!" He stopped talking about his super exciting topic when he saw Victor walking towards him and his group. "Hello, Vfictor." He said in his creepy ass tone of voice he usually talks in. "Don't you even start!" Victor told him off. "You know for sure I'm gonna beat your ass at the science fair!" "You sound more pissed than usual," Nassor said. "And there's no way in hell you're gonna beat me."

There was a sudden gasp, and everyone turned around, all conversations stopped. It was him; the super sexy, only Asian in the school, star of the baseball team, and obviously all the girls wanted his ass: Toshiaki. "Hey Terryaki," Victor said in a tired tone. "Fuck-a you Victor!" Toshiaki growled. All the girls sighed at his fobby accent. Toshiaki is infamous for his getting to second base with most of the girls in the school, including all the girls on the cheerleading team, I mean, come on, who wouldn't wanna tap that ass? There also have been rumors of him getting a home run, and not only in his baseball games. In the 5th grade, that a pretty big fuckin deal. "I told-a you not to call me that! I am not a chicken sauce!" Toshiaki complained. "Can't help it," said Victor, "They just sound the same."

Elsa Van Helsing came walking around the corner, with her sunglasses on, lookin pimpin as always. Toshiaki and Victor stopped arguing and turned to look at her. "_Hoh, I'd love to tap dat ass…." _Toshiaki thought. _"My fucking dog is dead. But damn, that chick just lit up my day." _Victor thought. Toshiaki noticed Victor's sudden interest in Elsa. "Fuck noh! I'll will-a beat-a you in fucking the hot girl, just like I beat-a you in everything else!" "Fuck naw! I'd like to see you try Terryaki!" Elsa strutted her ass up to the two boys, took her sunglasses off and flipped her hair in Victor's face. "Vincent, you're ass is way too skinny, and Toshiaki, I don't date playas!" "It's Victor…." Victor muttered. "Whatever losers," Elsa said in her depressed tone. "If you boys really want to impress me, then you'll have to win the science fair. I love sciency smart guys." She walked off. The boys stared at her ass until she disappeared around the corner. "I am going to fuck her," Victor said. "And God knows it." "I have noh time for your silly games," Toshiaki scoffed. He walked away, a group of whispering, giggling bitches following him.

Later that day, Victor went online onto Facebook. There wasn't much going on, except Elsa posted, "I'm so hot guys. And everyone knows it. It's hard to believe how hot I am. I'm eating a Luna bar. Go healthy food 3333333. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo #Imsohot #Impretty" 95 likes.

"Toshiaki, that fucker." Victor took out his science book, his only friend now since Sparky was gone. He flipped through the pages, looking at the boring ass pictures of molecules and shit. "Hmmm, I wonder how Luna bars taste?" Victor's mother told Victor to never eat them, since they are specifically for "women." But what the fuck can a women's Luna bar to a man? (Ha, Victor thinks he's a man.) Victor went downstairs and took out a Luna bar. He unwrapped it and took a bite. "Dulce de leche." He chewed for a bit. "Tastes like shit." He kept eating. He finished the damn thing and threw the wrapper on the floor.

Toshiaki arrived home after another successful victory in his baseball game. He took his shoes off at the door and walked inside, almost slipping on the wet wooden floor. "Dammit! Mother mopped again today." "Toshiaki!" A voice from the kitchen called. "Toshiaki, ayah!" I told you, don't get your nasty ass sweaty socks on my floor! I'll whoop your ass, son!" She whipped her towel onto her frying pan. Then she walked up to Toshiaki and whipped his ass. "Clean the floor, or I'll take your damn turtle and cook it for dinner!" _"NO, not Shelly!" _"Oh, I'll do it. I will fry that turtle into a wanton!" Toshiaki looked around; he suddenly realized how much he didn't give a shit about cleaning the floor, or his turtle's life. He shrugged. "That's it!" she screamed. She went over to Shelly's box, took shelly out of the box, then threw it across the room. It hit the lamp, and the lamp fell onto the ground, glass shattering. Then the turtle went on fire, and exploded. "_Aeeeiiiyah!" _There was a big fuss in Toshiaki's house that night, but the real surprises awaited in the Frankenstein household.

"Victor?" Mrs. Frankenstein walked into the living room. "God dammit, where's my skinny worthless bastard son of a bitch"- "Honey," Mr. Frankenstein interrupted. "Calm down. I'll take care of it. Have a taco or something." Mrs. Frankenstein gave him a nasty look. "You really don't know what makes a woman happy, do you." Mr. Frankenstein went upstairs to Victor's room and knocked on his door. "Go away!" Victor yelled. "What's wrong?" Mr. Frankenstein asked. "You better not be on crack again!" "No…" Victor said quietly. Mr. Frankenstein forced the door open and found a lump under the blankets. "Why are you hiding?" A hand came out of the lump to pull more covers over it. "Don't look at me! Get out!" "Don't be ridiculous son." Mr. Frankenstein pulled the covers from Victor, revealing…. Victor. "I don't understand what the problem is, son. Are you having puberty problems?" "No…" Victor said. "Dad…. I have TITS!"


End file.
